As the organic light-emitting diode display (OLED display) is commented advantageous in many aspects, such as volume, weight, self-lighting, wide vision-field, high resolution, high brightness, low power-consumption, and high response-speed, therefore, it is considered a promising flat display in next generation. Many makers and research laboratories have long since focused their attention and cast efforts on this subject, however, design of an OLED display is not as easy as expected, people should consider not only power consumption and lifetime thereof but also panel disposition, etc.
Until now, improvements have been made to power consumption and lifetime of the OLED, while, in regard with the panel design, the electrodes are distributed on sides laterally or even polygonally of a panel for the sake of solving the problem of driving voltage and power consumption of the electrodes. Nevertheless, the panel design in such a manner is defective in its structural complexity for assembling.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C show the structure, a cutaway sectional view in X-axis and in Y-axis of a conventional OLED display respectively. In those figures, an anode 104 and a cathode 105 are formed on a transparent substrate 101, in which a plurality of structural bodies composed of the cathode 105, a component layer 106, cathode ribs 108, and an insulation layer 107 by using forming technology of the cathode ribs 108. Another plurality of structural bodies is composed of the cathode 105 and the component layer 106. The cathode 105 is connected to an external driving circuit via its lead wires 103 and is covered with an inorganic layer or a metallic protective layer 102.
An OLED display module based on the structure shown in FIG. 1A might be in the form shown in FIGS. 2 or 3, in which FIG. 2 indicates the electrode layout structure of a conventional OLED display module. As shown in FIG. 2, a driving chip 207 is connected with a plurality of cathode lead wires 202 and anode lead wires 203 by using a flexible circuit board 206, in which the cathode lead wires 202 and the anode lead wires 203 are coupled with a cathode (not shown) or an anode (not shown) respectively. FIG. 3 indicates another electrode layout structure of the conventional OLED display module, in which a plurality of cathode lead wires 302 and anode lead wires 303 are jointed with an external driving circuit through two pieces of flexible circuit board 306. The other components shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 are a transparent substrate 201, an inorganic layer or a metallic protective layer 204, a display section 205, driving signal input pins 208, anode lead wires 303, an inorganic layer or a metallic protective layer 304, a display section 305, a printed circuit board 307, and driving signal input pins 308.
The OLED display module shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 is weak in needing more connection items, such as flexible circuit boards, thermal pressure papers, metallic clips, conductive rubber, etc. to have the cost uplifted and the fabrication process complicated.